Sarah
So with Grey’s Anatomy it has a lot to do with accidents that happen to people as well as surgeries or incidents. I personally have not witnessed someone going into surgery nor have I had it but what I can relate to is being in an accident. It wasn’t something major where I was hospitalized but some of my classmates that surrounded me were and a few ambulance were on the scene. We even had news coverage at the scene and in the air recording. I was in sixth grade, it was August the first month of the school year. I was finally in middle school and was filled with excitement because I actually got to ride the bus with all my friends. It was a Friday, we get out of school at 3:30 and at this time we were on the bus. As we drove our route we made it to highway V were we are getting so close to being on my road. A lot of the kids had their friends riding the bus home with them so they could be together for the weekend. It was fun because the bus was full, there was people playing their games, kids laughing and singing, and everyone seemed to be talking having a great time. People in the front were playing their set of card games. It was all fun and games at first until the boys started getting frustrated with each other. You heard some name calling and some smirks being thrown around but we didn’t think anything of it and neither did the bus driver. Our bus driver was a 72 year old man. This had definitely had to be a job he did after retirement because sometimes he was not fond of kids and sometimes seemed to hate his job. The boys in the front started getting angry and yelling. Yelling turned into threats and threats turned into punches. While this was happening the bus driver just happened to look in his rear view mirror losing site of the road to yell at the kids to stop fighting and that they will be written up. He ran off just a little bit but tried to correct it. Correcting it was the biggest mistake. When he tried correcting it we were already on the lip on the edge of the road, there was no getting back on. Instead he made it worse. We ended up flipping. We flipped a bus that we had just got that day because our old one was currently out of commission. This new bus that not only was new to us but had just got to the bus barn that day so it was brand new. We flipped into a ditch was super far to the ground. It was so scary because just seconds ago everything was fine. People were playing and laughing. But that’s not how the day ended. Everyone went blank when we hit the ground. Dust flew in everyone’s face making it all a blur. A taco bell worker came and opened the little door on the roof. They always say if something happens on a bus that needs emergency evacuation to not grab your things but this wasn’t the case. I had my phone in my hand and the next thing I know it is on the ground. I found it and grabbed my things. We all crawled out with all of our stuff. We didn’t even use the big door in the back because we were all in such shock. No one knew what to do in this situation. You never imagine yourself being in a bus accident. All of us sat on the ground waiting for information on what to do next. Or what will happened to us. There were so many emotions being thrown around. Some kids were crying because they felt so alone and have no clue what just happened. Others were laughing because they had no idea how to react to something like this. We waited forever for the police and ambulance to show up. Eventually when they did the news almost beat them to it. They were interviewing kids asking what happened and how we feel about it. There were kids that were taken to the hospital. No one had major injury’s it was just minor. All the injuries were bumps and bruises so everyone got left off clean with nothing broken. On the other hand the bus driver was not in good condition. While all of us kids were getting out of the bus and eventually were all out the girl realized that the bus driver was still in the bus. She ran up to help him but he was stuck in his seat with his seat belt on. He was unconscious and not responsive. Finally the ambulance got him out and he woke up. He started apologizing to all of us and crying. Everyone didn’t know how to react just because it just happened. He was then taken to the hospital to get check out.When he finally got released from the hospital his driving days were over. The bus barn let him go because of the actions that happened and think that he may be getting a little too old anyways. Overall the experience was super scary and I honestly never imagined I would be in something like this. Like a bus accident seriously, people hardly hear about them especially in Missouri. This relates to my fandom because for one it involves an accident which is what they deal with at least once every time in the episodes. It really relates because in one of the seasons it has an accident involving a bus. They watch it crash right in front of the hospital and it instantly catches fire. They freak out because the power was already out and they had a lot to deal with. So they all went to save all the people in it. It may be different just because there was adults on the bus as well but there was also a fair share of children. There was a lot more serious injuries but it is a show so that might play a bigger part in that. This is a good reason on how my story ties into why I chose ''Grey’s Anatomy ''as my fandom. It not only has a relation but it even has its own similar accident in it to go more in depth about how it correlates. Over all this was a scary experience for just a little 11 year old to go through and process when it’s just the beginning of being in middle school. It does make me enjoy watching this show and I will continue to in hopes that they keep making more season as it goes on. It only gets better and better from here.